<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My essay on the specific sexualities of u’s by ForrestFired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039430">My essay on the specific sexualities of u’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestFired/pseuds/ForrestFired'>ForrestFired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, F/F, LMAO, Not a fanfic, Other, its an essay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestFired/pseuds/ForrestFired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically... they all gay.<br/>But what kinda gay?<br/>And why do I think that way?</p><p>More at 11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My essay on the specific sexualities of u’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Head-canons for the Love Live girl’s sexualities</p><p>1.Honoka<br/>
I believe Honk to be bisexual or pansexual. The reason being that I don’t think she’s the type of person to think about gender as a roadblock and would rather judge based on a person rather than their gender. She’s motivated by love and passion so shes very much a “know it when I see it” type of person. I do believe she crushes on most of her friends ngl.</p><p>2.Kotori<br/>
I think that Kotori is a lesbian, although I think she may not realize it fully. She is a cafe maid so she may think she’s attracted to men but I honestly think she hasn’t thought too hard about it. She definitely has a crush on Honoka in my opinion. Does she realize it? Probably not. I believe she thinks she’s straight atm, at least until she realizes she has a crush on Honoka and then she’ll probably realize shes a lesbian.</p><p>3.Umi<br/>
Closeted lesbian.<br/>
Next.<br/>
Jkjk<br/>
So basically Umi was raised by a very strict set of parents that taught her to be a “traditional Japanese woman”.<br/>
Heres a quote from the wiki “Her father is a martial-arts trainer while her mother teaches traditional Japanese dance; as a result, Umi is expected to inherit the combined dojo of both. As the heiress to her lineage's legacy, she is burdened with the responsibility of carrying on her family's traditional Japanese practices and techniques.”<br/>
Okay..<br/>
...So if you don’t know, while “Homosexuality” is perfectly legal in japan, gay marriage is not<br/>
(that may change soon) and hasn’t ever been legalized in japans history. Now funny enough I believe Japan to be one of the more open countries when it comes to gender identity and sexual orientation, I believe that poor young Umi may have gotten a wrong impression and may think that its “inappropriate behavior” so she hides it. She can’t control her feelings but she thinks she can hide them to prevent her parents from being “disappointed” (although I don’t think they would mind~).</p><p>4.Rin<br/>
Idfk<br/>
Rin is Rin<br/>
I don’t think she has even thought about it. She is just a very friendly person all around, if someone tried to confess to her, she would probably not realize what’s happening lol.<br/>
Shes kinda not smart lmao.<br/>
She has to get a bit older to really start thinking about it, I don’t think it matters enough to her right now.<br/>
I do believe she is a lesbian though. Just general vibes like, how her closest friends are all girls she likes to spend lots of time with and that she had that stereotype of a tomboy for a bit.</p><p>5.Hanayo<br/>
Another tough one.<br/>
Maybe its because I like her the least but I get less vibes in general from Pana. She loves Idols and is best friends with a catgirl, so I’d say lesbian lmao<br/>
Though, she is also pretty young so she has plenty of time to figure it out.</p><p>6.Maki<br/>
A mix of Umi and Kotori.<br/>
I think shes a closeted lesbian that hasn’t fully accepted it yet. Unlike Umi, I believe she has just started to explore her sexuality and is nervous about what people may think of her, but I think once she gets over her shyness she’ll be an open, happy lesbian :)</p><p>7.Nico<br/>
Lesbian.<br/>
She’s absolutely crushing on Tsubasa Kira and probably most famous Idols/School Idols.<br/>
I don’t think shes one to flaunt it, but I don’t think shes closeted either. She would tell her friends if they asked, but they haven’t asked so she hasn’t told them. Most of them assume shes gay though.</p><p>8.Nozomi<br/>
GAY. THE BIG GAY.<br/>
Nozomi is absolutely a lesbian, she EXUDES big lesbian energy. Shes the antithesis to Umi’s closetedness, shes the type of person that has probably gone to every “Japanese LGBT Pride Parade” since they started doing them, and probably has a T-shirt that says “I’m so gay, I can’t even walk straight!”.<br/>
So yeah.<br/>
Also this ain’t a head-canon either. She is canonically a les bean.</p><p>9.Eli<br/>
Oh Eli... :(<br/>
So... um Eli is the main reason why I made this post.</p><p>Lets start.<br/>
Eli’s situation is similar to Umi’s to an extent. If you don’t know Eli is partly Russian (from her grandmother) and has been living in Russia for a while. Russia has had an unfortunate history with LGBT persons since the 1800s, here is a quote from Wikipedia:<br/>
“(Lgbt) people in Russia face legal and social challenges not experienced by non-LGBT persons. Although same-sex sexual activity between consenting adults in private was decriminalized in 1993, homosexuality is disapproved of by most Russians, and same-sex couples and households headed by same-sex couples are ineligible for the legal protections available to opposite-sex couples. There are currently no separate laws prohibiting discrimination based on sexual orientation in Russia.”<br/>
...Basically, you are allowed to be gay in Russia, but if you are openly gay, you are probably hated and/or in danger. Because of these facts it gives me a theory and a personal head-canon of mine:</p><p>[Eli was a closet lesbian for most of her life until one day she was exposed/found out by her family. Perhaps she got tired of hiding it and told them. Her family although possibly supportive were terrified about what may happen to her, maybe even the fact of her sexuality was accidentally leaked to her school and she was attacked/bullied. Nonetheless they convinced her to leave Russia. Her family sent her to Japan, where they had connections and where gay pride was way more excepted.]</p><p>Sooo... yeah. I believe Eli to be an ex-closeted lesbian who became friends with Nozomi almost immediately because of their shared sexuality and similarities.</p><p>Thats it. Thats all I got for now.<br/>
This is all opinion based and you are welcome to dislike mine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>